Planting - Getting Started
We are going to cover the Plot of Dirt. The single dirt is easy enough, and both have basically the same features and set up. The Plot, however, has a 'system' to it. This page is to help you set up as easy as possible without wasting water or seeds. All seed systems with the Meerunic Farming require these stages and attention. First - I'm going to cover your options while working on your dirt in regards to animations. The 'Adjust' button that you see in the menu when you select 'sit' helps you move your position to fit your size. You must save for each position. The timer is short, so count your moves to help you with the next position adjustment. Don't worry if you don't get it perfect right away. You can always 'Adjust' it more later. Eventually, you will have it where you want it. Second - SET TO OWNER - I mean it. I cannot tell you how disheartening it is to find someone clicking on your dirt, trying to uproot your hard work. It is worse if you forgot to set the permissions, because then your hard work is gone, dust. Third - LOCK - your plot. You go into edit to place it, and on the second tab, there is the option to 'Lock' your plot. This helps you from accidentally trying to pick it up. Finally - Wear your seeds. Just click "Add", and they will show up as being in your hand. (Make certain you have unpacked them and worn them to have them registered to your account before this stage.) You will require up to 5 (average) waters for your Plot. NO - DO NOT WATER IT ALL AT ONCE. Easy, put the watering can down. You will see why. Prepping Your Plot: You are ready if you have at least 100 water units in reserve and are 'eager.' I started with 370, but I was looking at having many plots, staging it out. Don't worry if you do not have fertilizer yet. You can make it from what you grow, so it is part of the crafting experience. (By the way, you can share your water with friends if someone comes up short. Your chest gives you the option to 'box' some up so you can hand it over. Otherwise, don't worry, it will keep.) You want to sit on your Plot. The menu is going to give you a choice - Plot 1 thru Plot 4. Pick one. (Adjust your position if you wish as you work on your plot - optional) As stated, the single plot and row use the same system, same steps. The work on your plot will take you through 3 stages with the shovel, prongs, and watering. It is HERE you click on your bag of seeds. You will plant the seed. Note: Make certain you have pulled out the barrel at your home space, and let it register with the BeYou system. It is only through this the bag, which tells you in the inventory to 'wear' will know how many seeds you have in your account. Click on your Plot and pick the next plot to work on, repeat 3 more times. 1) Sit on plot (row - pick which one you wish to work on next) 2) Shovel to dig, click on shovel to use. Give permission to animate 3) Time to clear it up, click on prongs 4) Time to water, click on watering can 5) Time to plant, click on your worn bag of seeds 6) Add more water if needed. Click on plot, the menu comes up with 'Water', and clicking it grants you another watering can. Do not overwater. Now, you are done with planting. Your water % will let you know how much more you need to water. Click on your Plot, and select 'Water'. The watering can will show up, click on it, and keep repeating this step until you have it at 75%, roughly. No higher than 86% or it will drop the water level down to 75%, losing your water efforts. Check on your plot at least twice (2 x) a day to 'sit' and 'water' your plants. If there are weeds, you will automatically weed before the system will permit you to do anything else. Weeds will consume the water faster. Some days, it seems the weeds show up all the time. Just roll with it. It is part of the BeYou system. Note: Two things being figured out still: fertilizer crafting and nutrient crafting. these will be added and updated as this is sorted out.